Flames of Passion
by ShiNoShi
Summary: Neji is trapped in a love triangle between two vampire brothers. Both brothers want him for themselves, but he can only choose one to be his master. Does he choose the sweet and caring Itachi, or the dark and seductive Sasuke. Full warnings inside.


**Warnings-A LOT of OOCness, lots of yaoi smuttiness and maybe a bit of fluffyness. Slow updating if this does not get enough reviews(at least 5+ per chapter), it might get a bit dark in later chapters, but I don't know yet. More warnings to come when need be.**

**Sorrow rebuild me as I step out of the light**

**Misery Strengthen me as I say my good byes**

**I heal my wounds with grief**

**Dream of you and weep myself alive**

**Song or Suicide**

**By-Him**

_**Flames of Passion**_

He knew something was not right when he walked up to his front door. He could feel it. Turning the door knob, he pushed the door open, and immediately wished he hadn't. The sounds of moaning and grunting were loud, and the smell of sweat and sex was strong in the air. With wide white eyes, he made his way into the living room, and put his hand over his mouth, as tears sprang to his eyes. There on the very couch where they had cuddled together and spent hours gossiping, was his boyfriend, and the one underneath him was his best friend. He had his legs wrapped around the other's waist, and his hand tangled in the other's hair, as his head was tossed backwards, with his eyes closed, and a look of pure bliss on his face. He had his hands gripping the back of the couch, with his head buried in the other's neck, eyes screwed shut, as he relentlessly pounded into him, repeatedly. His best friend opened his eyes, and seen him staring at them horrified.

"Oh shit!." He screamed as he pushed the other off of himself, and covered himself up with a blanket that was thrown over the back of the couch. "Fuck. I thought you said he wasn't going to be here until later tonight." He yelled at him, as he looked on at his best friend standing in the door way of the living room. "He wasn't suppose to be back this early. What are you doing here Neji? I thought your plane didn't land until seven." He was now using a pillow to cover himself up, and was also staring at the other male in the door way. Neji could not answer right away. He only continued to stare at them, as tears streamed down his face.

Lowering his hand back down to his side, Neji took a deep breath, and looked down to the floor. "I took an earlier flight, and thought I would surprise you. But looks like I'm the one getting surprised." Neji whispered, still refusing to look up from the floor. "Neji. This isn't what it looks like. I swear. He came onto me." He pleaded. "What?! You mother fucker came onto me!." Neji's best friend protested. "Why? Why did you do this? You said you were going to wait until I was ready, but here you are, fucking another guy. My best friend none the less. Why? Am I not pretty enough for you? Or do you not want to wait until I am ready?" Neji asked, gaze still on the ground.

"No it's nothing like that Neji. You are very pretty, and I am willing to wait until your ready. It's just..." He started. "It's just what Shika? You don't care about me as much as you said you did. Don't deny it. You've never liked me." Neji replied. "Neji no. I'm telling you it's not like that." "He's right Neji. It's not what it looks like." Neji's friend said.

"Shut up Choji. Neither of you have the right to call me that. I just don't care if it's not what it looks like or not. All I know is that it's over Shika. And Choji. We are no longer friends. I hope the two of you are happy together." Neji turned to leave, but Shika reached out, and grabbed a hold of his wrist stopping him. "Neji please wait."Neji tore his wrist free from Shika's grasp. "Don't call me that. I don't ever want to see the two of you ever again." With that said, Neji ran from Shika's place, ignoring the calls from the both of them to stop.

The sky had darkened and dark storm clouds hung low in the sky. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he ran. Never letting up, not even when the rain ripped from the clouds above, and poured down upon him, like a fresh wound. The rain and wind made it harder for him to run, but still he pressed on. The driving rain hitting him in the face, and the harsh wind tearing at his brown hair.

He tripped and came crashing down onto the muddy earth below him. Neji tried to get up, but his arms collapsed underneath his weight. He did not have the strength to go on. So there he laid, in the mud, with the rain pouring down onto his body. He closed his eyes, and tried to forget everything that he had just went through, when he felt someones arms wrapping around his waist, and lifting him up from the ground, only to cradle him to their chest. He tried to open his eyes, but it was useless. He just didn't even have enough strength to even do the simplest of things. So, as the darkness took him over, all he could think about was the events of what had happened, and how badly he wanted to forget them.

Slowly coming out of the dark, his senses came back to him. First was feeling. He could the softness of a bed, and silk sheets underneath, and over him. Next was smell. He could smell the scent of jasmine and rose, as it wafted all around him. Then came sound. He could hear the sound of very faint music being played somewhere near by. And finally came sight. He opened his eyes, and blinked a few times, as his vision became clear. He seen that he was in a small, yet cozy room, with orange lace curtains, bare white walls, a dark orange couch, a small wooden desk with a giant mirror on top of it, and finally he seen that he was laying on a king sized bed, with orange lace hanging down from the top of the bed, being held open with dark orange ropes, with orange pillows, sheets, and blankets made out of silk.

Where he was at, he had no idea. Hearing the door slowly creeping open, Neji looked towards it, and watched as a boy around his age poked his head inside, and smiled. "So your finally awake I see. That's good. How are you feeling?" The boy asked. He has short golden blond hair, that looked as if it was purely made out of silk, light blue eyes, and whisker marks on both cheeks. Stepping through the door, the blond boy closed it behind him, and slowly made his way over to the edge of the bed, and sat down next to Neji.

The blond looked at him a moment longer, before he sighed. "So how are you feeling?" He asked again. Neji looked at him for a moment before he answered. "I'm fine. How did I get here? And where am I?" The blond chuckled a bit. "I forget. You passed out. Your in my room, at my masters house. He found you unconscious last night in the middle of a storm, and brought you here." The blond answered. "But why did he do that? Why would he save my life?" Neji asked. Before the blond had a chance to answer, a mans voice came from the door.

"Because I could not let such a pretty boy like yourself die now could I? Besides. I needed another boy around here for my Naru to keep himself company, while I am not around." The blond jumped up and ran over to the man, throwing his arms around his neck, and smiling. "Master. I've missed you." Naru said. The man smiled fondly at the blond and stroked his hair a few times before he turned his attention back towards Neji. "You may call me master from now on, for that is what I will be to you. Your master. Now what is your name?" He asked, with Naru nuzzling into his neck.

"I have no name, but I go by Neji. And what makes you think I would let you be my master?" Neji responded calmly. The man grinned at him, before he spoke again. "Because I saved your life, and I could take it away from you. You are mine now Neji, and you will call me master, or you will be punished. Understand?" He held Neji's gaze, and he was the first one to look away. There was just something in his eyes. Something dark and sinister in the way he talked, and Neji knew he was not someone you wanted to disobey.

Dropping his head in defeat, Neji let out a deep sigh. A grin of satisfaction spread out across his new master's lips, when he seen how easily Neji had given up. "Good. Now Naru. I have some work to do. I expect you to inform Neji on how things work around here. I'll see you later." He kissed the blond on top of his head, and turned around to leave, closing the door behind him. Naru stood facing the door for a few seconds after his master had left, then he turned around, and skipped back to the bed, and once again sat down beside Neji.

"So Neji is it?" The blond asked. "Yes. And your Naru?" Neji replied. "It's short for Naruto." The two boys sat next to each other, neither saying anything. Naru sighed, and turned his blue eyes towards Neji, and began to speak. "Are master is not a mean man, but he does have a temper, and he will find your one weakness, and use that to break you. So you should be on your best behaver when he and his guests are around. Other then that, since your with me, you can do pretty much anything you want. Unlike his other boys, we have free rein over the house and the grounds." Naru said smiling. Neji gave him a confused look, before he spoke. "What do you mean? What other boys?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot you don't know what he does around here. Well are master has other boys, who learn under him. They are taught to be slaves. Some are sex slaves, other's are maids, excreta. I am his favorite and so I get to do what I want when I want, and I'm free to go where I please as long as it's within his property. The others have to stay within their rooms, until someone comes to look at them, and buy them. He wanted to put you in with the sex slaves, because your so pretty, but I begged him not to, and to let me have you as my friend, since I needed someone to keep me company when he's away, so he agreed, and now here you are."

Neji let out a breath of relief, and lowered his head. "Thanks Naru. I never would have survived as a sex slave. I'm still a virgin after all." Naru looked at him with wide eyes. "Really? That's very unusual. To make it here, you have to at least know how to give a blow job. I guess you could say it's part of the rules around here." Naru took a deep breath, and continued. "I should explain how things work around here for you, like I'm suppose to do.

1:Do not disrespect, backtalk, excreta, to are master or any of his guest.

2:If you are told to do something by anyone who is higher up then you are, which only is are master and his guests. The other boys are below us, so we don't have to listen to them, but you must do what you are told.

3:If you are chosen to be a sex slave, you must learn to do everything they teach you. Same thing goes for whatever you are chosen to do.

4:Everyone has to know how to give a blow job, because you never know when you are going to be chosen to suck someone off.

5:If you are sold to someone, you must obey your new master, and do whatever they tell you do.

Well that's pretty much it on the rules around here. They're simple and easy to follow. Now the first thing we are going to need to do, is teach you the fundamentals of how to suck a guy off." Naru explained. Neji learned everything he needed to know, and over a few months time, the two of them grew very close. They did almost everything together.

"Naru. Neji. I am throwing a party tonight, and I need the two of you, to help 'entertain' the guests who require your assistance. Make sure you wear something fitting for the occasion. Naru. Make sure Neji is presentable. I have a few people who are interested in him, and don't give me any lip. I can always find you another companion." Their master said, before he turned and left the two boys, wide eyed with surprise.

"Neji. I'm going to miss you so much if you get sold. I hope you don't. I don't wanna lose you." Naru cried, while throwing his arms around the dark haired boy. Neji wrapped his arms around the blond boy, and cried with him. "I know. I don't want to be sold either. I don't want to leave you. But maybe my new master would be a nice one, and let us visit each other." Neji said, pulling away from the other boy, and stared at him. "Yeah maybe. Come on. This is your first party, and we have to dress you accordingly. Like master said to."

After a few hours of trying on different outfits, putting on make-up, and doing their hair, both Naru and Neji where ready for the party. Naru was dressed in a tight form fitting short leather orange dress, with his hair as messy as usual, and black leather stripper shoes. Neji was in a loose mini jean skirt, and a black belly shirt, that was tight in the chest area, his hair was left straight down, and he wore no shoes. "You look great Neji. Come on. Let's get down to the party before we're late. And don't worry. As long as you remember the rules, and stay close to me, you'll do great." Naru said, and Neji just nodded in agreement.

They made their way down stairs, and into a crowd of people. They found their master in a few minutes, and walked up to him. He was standing with a few other people, talking to them when they walked up to him. "And here they are now. Welcome boys. I'm glade you two could join us. This is my boy Naru, and his companion Neji. Boys these are the ones I was telling you about. This is Kakashi, Guy, and Itachi." Both boys bowed in unison, and politely said 'hello' "Now why don't the two of you go and enjoy yourself, while we talk business." They nodded, before turning around and leaving.

After walking around for a few minutes, Naru was called away from Neji, and he had no choice but to go with one of the guests. Neji looked at his friends retreating back, when he was grabbed by the wrist, and dragged into an empty room, then thrown up against a wall. He looked up to find on of the guests, forcing himself on him. Neji tried to push him away, but he was just to strong. Neji went to scream for help, but he just covered his mouth, so he couldn't. Just when all was looking it's worst, someone had grabbed the guy by his hair, and thrown him across the floor. "What the fuck was that for?!" The guy who was thrown said. "I believe rapping is not aloud here. Now get the hell out, before I decide to hurt you." The guy scrambled to his feet, and quickly left.

Neji kept his gaze down on the floor, and caught his breath. "Thank you." He said. "Don't worry about it. It was nothing." He replied. Neji summoned up the courage to look at his saver. He was slightly taller than he was. He looked to be around his age, and he could see his well formed chest through his dark midnight blue shirt. His hair was long, coming to rest just below his thighs, his face was pale, and his eyes pitch black. Neji felt his cheeks heat up, as he looked at him. He could feel Neji staring at him, so he turned his gaze onto him, and their eyes locked for a split second. In that second it was as if time had stood still for the both of them, and they where the only thing that existed.

"I should repay you for saving my virginity." Neji whispered when his gaze returned back to the floor. "Your still a virgin? I did not think your master had any virgins here anymore." He said a little surprised. "I'm a special case." Neji replied, as he dropped to his knees, and reached out to unzip his pants. He watched Neji as he took out his member, and took a deep breath, before he opened his mouth, and took him half way into his wet cavern. He let out a groan, as wet heat encased itself around his length. He reached down, and entangled his hand into Neji's dark locks, and forced him to take him in fully. Neji almost choked, when he hit the back of his throat, but he remembered what Naru had told him to do, so he relaxed, and slowly began to run his tongue up and down the underside of his shaft.

He tried to hold back a moan, but it escaped his throat, and when he looked down, he caught Neji's white orbs staring up at him so innocently, he knew this must have been the first time he has ever sucked a guy off. "Is this your first time doing this?" He asked. Neji tried to nod his head, but it was no use with the object in his mouth, but he got the message. "Your doing just fine." He replied, before another moan escaped his throat, when Neji began to hum a bit. He could feel him beginning to harden in his mouth, and it was getting harder to keep him fully in his mouth, so he began to try the other things he was told do.

Slowly pulling his head back, Neji began to bob his head, while lightly racking his teeth across the sensitive flesh of his shaft. Neji soon pulled away, and licked at the head, lapping up the salty pre-cum, before nipping at it, and then taking him fully into his mouth, and wrapping his tongue all around, and up and down his erection. Reaching up with his hand, Neji began to fondle his ball sack, as he once again began to hum. He tightened his grip in Neji's hair, and moaned a few more times, before he pulled back slightly, and came hard into his mouth. He had hoped he had pulled back enough, so he wouldn't choke him when he came. He looked down, to find Neji swallowing, with a little trickle of cum running down from the side of his mouth. He reached down, and wiped it away, as Neji looked up at him, after putting his now soft member back into his pants, and zipping them back up.

After a moment, he turned away blushing darkly, and made his way towards the door. "Again. Thank you for what you did. It was very nice." Neji said, with his back turned towards him. "Nice is something I am not. What is your name?" He asked. "I have no name, but I am known as Neji." Neji responded, before he quickly left, leaving him standing by himself.

"Neji! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Master has sold you to somebody." Naru said. It's been about an hour after he had his near rap incident. "What? I don't want to go." Neji said. "I know. I don't want you to go either, but you have to. Neji. I'm going to miss you so much." Naru replied as he hugged his friend, who hugged him back. "Master has told me to tell you to go to the parlor and wait for you knew master. I'll miss you Neji. Maybe master while let me come and visit you one day. Take of yourself." Naru said close to tears. "I know. I'll miss you to Naru. Hopefully you'll be able to come visit, or I can come visit. You take care as well." They hugged each other one last time, and said their good byes, before they parted and went their separate ways.

The wait in the parlor felt like eternity, but the door finally came open and his master walked in with one of the guys he had met earlier. Neji nodded his head in greeting, and kept his gaze down on the floor. "Neji. You do remember Itachi don't you?" His master asked. "Yes I do master." Neji responded. "Come now Neji. I am no longer your master. Itachi is. Neji. Obey your new master. I will take my leave so the two of you can get better acquainted." With that being said, he took his leave.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes before Neji looked up, and his eyes went slightly wide in surprise. Itachi looked just like the guy that had rescued him earlier that day, except that this one had shoulder bade length black hair, and dark reddish black eyes. "Master." He whispered, before dropping his gaze back down to the floor. Itachi chuckled a bit, before he spoke. "I'm not your new master. I was going to buy you for myself, but my brother demanded me to buy you for himself. You can just call me Itachi." Itachi said, with a smile on his face. Before another word could have been said, the parlor doors opened and the guy from before walked in.

"It's about time you showed up brother. Where have you been?" Itachi asked. "I was..." He paused as his gaze fell down to Neji, who continued to look down at the floor. "Busy." He finished. "You better take care of this one Sasuke. He's the last one I'm going to buy for you. I swear. You go through more boys in a few days, then I go through pants in a year. Just take care of this one. Other wise I will take him as my own. Even if I have to use force to get him." Itachi said. "You can try." Sasuke stated coldly, never looking away from Neji.

"Master." Neji whispered in greeting to his new master. He knew something was not right about these two. They were not like normal humans, they were different. Sasuke was dark, and he knew he would have to watch himself when he was around him. But Itachi was the complete opposite of Sasuke. He was light, and he knew that he didn't need to watch himself when he was around him.

"It's getting late. We need to get going. Come Neji." Sasuke said, before he turned around and proceeded to leave the parlor, followed by Neji, and then Itachi. Neji kept his gaze down on the floor. He looked up when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder, to find Itachi smiling at him. Neji had to bit down on his lower lip to keep from gasping, when he heard Itachi's voice in his mind. _"Do not worry Neji. You'll be alright. I will not let him hurt you." _Neji slightly nodded his head, then he returned his gaze back down to the floor. Itachi kept his hand on Neji's shoulder, manly for comfort.

Once they reached their limo, Sasuke motioned for Neji to get in. "Get in Neji." He said. "Yes master." Neji replied, as he climbed into the limo, and went all the way over to the side. Sasuke sat down next to Neji, and Itachi sat across from them. Neji sat there staring at the floor, with his arms folded in his lap, not moving or saying a thing. His eyes began to get heavy, and he fell asleep, falling over onto Sasuke's lap. He lifted his arm up, and looked down at Neji's sleeping form, before he lowered his arm down, and lightly laid it down on Neji's side.

"_Why did you demand me to buy him for you Sasuke?"_ Itachi telepathically said to his brother. Sasuke kept his gaze on Neji, but he could feel his brother's intent gaze on his face. _"That is none of your business."_ Sasuke snapped. Itachi let a small grin spread out across his lips, when he caught a glimpse of what happened between him and Neji when they had first met, and what Sasuke was feeling at the time, before Sasuke put his mental shield up, blocking Itachi from his thoughts. _"So that's it. Well I mean what I said earlier. I will take him for myself, if you hurt him. He's a special one. Neji will be a stronger telepathy then you, maybe even physically stronger then you as well."_

"_I know this. Why are you interested in him?" Sasuke_ asked. _"I have my reasons. Just remember what I told you Sasuke." _Sasuke ignored this last warning. They both fell into silence for the rest of the trip back to their place. After what felt like hours, they pulled up to their drive way, and got out of the limo. Sasuke had Neji in his arms, following his brother up the stairs, and into their house. "Here. Take him up to my room, and do not touch him, other wise you will be answering to me. Is that clear?" Sasuke said coldly, to one of the butlers, who stared at him with fear filled eyes, and just nodded, before he took Neji from Sasuke's arms, and quickly took him up to Sasuke's room.

"Just remember Sasuke. Don't let anything happen to this one. Neji is the last one I am going to buy for you." Itachi said, before he left his brother, and went off to his own room. Sasuke proceeded to walk to his room, and closed the door behind himself. He let his gaze roam over Neji's sleeping form, before he leaned down close to his neck, and breathed in his sweet scent.


End file.
